Bedroom Reuinion
by Kanoi-chan
Summary: Both men were well into their separate lives, but they never could quite forget each other. Hitachiincest. Shonenai. Oneshot.


Hikaru: -hopping around like a moron- FANFIC! FANFIC!

Kaoru & Kanoi: -sigh-

Kanoi: ANYWAY! Yes, I have finally produced another hitachiincest fic. I have mixed feelings about, but that will be discussed at the end of the fic.

Kaoru: It's actually quite sad/melancholic, so…

Hikaru: -stops hopping- WHAT!? I WANT HAPPY!

Kanoi: TOO BAD! You get this!

Kaoru: -comforts a pouting Hikaru- Beggars can't be choosers, Hikaru.

Hikaru: THAT'S NOT COMFORTING!

Kanoi: Anyway, I don't own Ouran, end of story… Well, not really, the story hasn't even started yet –sweatdrops-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru ran his hand along the duvet of his old bed. He sat on said bed and looked around him at the room that was once his. It made him feel slightly sad and nostalgic. So many memories were made here, and now it was simply a guest room. Even still, no matter what age he was the room was far too lonely if Hikaru wasn't there. As if able to sense his twin's train of thought, Hikaru walked into the room.

"I can't believe you're getting married," Hikaru said with a melancholy smile. "She seems nice."

"Any advice for me, oh married brother of mine?" Kaoru joked, the smile not reaching his amber eyes.

Amber met amber as Hikaru looked deeply into Kaoru's eyes.

"Don't leave me."

"W-what?" stuttered Kaoru, quite surprised and taken aback.

The slightly older redhead turned away to survey the rest of the room.

"That's my advice," Hikaru offered flippantly.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru's saddened eyes followed his brother's form. "I miss you, Hikaru," admitted Kaoru.

"And I miss you, but we were raised expecting this," said Hikaru without emotion.

Kaoru shook his head vigorously. "That doesn't change the pain!" shouted the younger, angry tears filling his eyes.

Hikaru continued facing the other wall. The angered Kaoru took a deep breath to calm his self. Feeling a bit more composed, he stood and started to the door. He was abruptly stopped when two thin arms wrapped around his waist.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru," whimpered Hikaru as he buried his faced into the crook of his brother's neck.

Kaoru placed one of his own hands lightly on the interlocked hands of his twin. Even without a word passing between the two, Hikaru knew he was forgiven from the soft gesture.

"I wish we could have been other people, Kaoru, then maybe this wouldn't be so hard," Hikaru muttered against the soft skin of his twin's neck.

"But we weren't, so we'll just have to be happy with what we have," Kaoru reasoned.

"Who says!" Hikaru questioned heatedly. He jumped back from Kaoru.

The more rational twin sighed and turned to face his twin.

"Hkaru…"

"No! I refuse to accept that!" shouted Hiakru, and without any more warning he took Kaoru in his arms and kissed him passionately. When he pulled back, Kaoru was breathing heavily, and his cheeks were flushed. He started worrying his kiss-bruised lip and looked to the side.

"Hikaru… This is wrong. You're married, I'm engaged…" Kaoru whispered uncertainly.

Hikaru took his brother's face in his hand. "Don't worry."

"But…" Kaoru protested.

"You were mine first," the elder said huskily before one's again descending on his twin's oh-so-tempting lips.

Lips still locked, Hikaru led Kaoru to the waiting bed. Pulling away, the elder threw the blushing younger onto the covers before covering the flushed body with his own.

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$

Kaoru snuggled sleepily up to his brother, basking in the aftermath of sinful sex. Hikaru wrapped his arms possessively around his twin.

"I won't ever let you go," promised Hikaru lovingly as he nuzzled Kaoru's hair. "I love you."

Kaoru stared into his brother's eyes. "And I love you."

The two sets of lips met in an electrifying kiss.

A sharp rap on the door quickly separated the two.

"Kaoru-kun, are you in there?" asked the younger twin's fiancée.

"Yes, Koibito. I'll be out in a moment." Kaoru answered steadily.

Kaoru stood and started to collect his clothes. He could feel Hikaru's eyes burning into his back.

Without turning, Kaoru said to his twin," We can only live in a fantasy for so long.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikaru: Damn it, woman!

Kanoi: What?"

Hikaru: You told us you had thought of a lemon.

Kanoi: Exactly why I have mixed feelings.

Hikaru: Eh…?

Kanoi: I was originally going to use this fic to practice writing lemons, but once I got to the scene I felt I couldn't write it well enough to do the rest of this fic justice, so I said goodbye to the lemon scene. Also, you two are impossible to write in-character!

Kaoru & Hikaru: -grin-


End file.
